Fallen Stars and Guardian Angels
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: AU The saiyans find half bloods on Earth that lead them to a prophecy about the magic of their destroyed homeworld. What does this mean for their race, their revenge, and their future?
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Stars and Guardian Angels **

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. _

**Prologue**

Seven mystical instruments each with unique characteristics when working in concert with each other have the power to change the world; for better….or for worse…

Dragon balls are the most powerful magic in the entire world; in fact throughout the whole universe. They are not unique to only Earth and Namek; every planet has their own set of distinctive dragon balls with specific parameters for summoning the dragons and the number of wishes.

Even Planet Vegeta had dragon balls….

Saiyans did not often find need for such things as magic, they found using it a weakness. Why would they need magical intervention when through training they could achieve all the power and glory they could ever need?

When Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza the gods and goddesses of the planet, forewarned of the destruction by the gifted vision of a saiyan by the name of Bardock, who was unable to reach the planet to give his own assistance, they were able to save the power of the dragon balls and disperse them throughout the universe.

Their last hope was that the surviving saiyans would find faith again in the magic of the old ways and seek out the dragon balls to restore what was lost.

As their final act they sent out a prophecy to help the saiyans in their future quest, implanting it in the mind of Bardock.

**Saiyans do not despair for behold **

**Hope still lives in the form of seven fold **

**Take heart in the stars. Search thee out thy kin. **

**Saiyan virtues recall. Find the power within.**

**Within blood most fertile the magic abides**

**Three wishes alone will they provide**

**Choose wisely. Without a home they shant not survive.**

**Power is grand. But only hope can keep us alive. **

_Will the saiyans ever solve the riddle and recapture the magic of their home world? Find out on the next exciting adventure of DRAGONBALL Z! _


	2. Not surprised

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot day in the village that sat in the shadow of Mt. Pao.

The village that Earth forgot… As time marched on for the planet and the rest of the world reached technological peaks this village remained firmly set in feudal ways.

Children ran down the dirt paths of the village, their geta clacking against stones as they hurried to and from school.

The sounds of hard work rang through the air regardless of the scorching heat and stale air. The wealthiest man in the village was called, Renjiro Daiyama. He had the biggest house and the most servants, but the least compassion. On this burning hot day his unfortunate servants were made to work even harder then normal because of an ill timed bad mood of their master's wife.

One servant imparticular we find scrubbing the wrap around porch of the massive home in the stale dry heat. Any normal slave would be exhausted by midday unable to complete even half the task, but this girl was no ordinary servant, or ordinary human for that matter. She had already completed 3 quarters of the porch, working diligently never making any complaint for the heat or of exhaustion. She scrubbed the floor, her only distracted thoughts of how her son faired.

Although far too young it would seem to have a child of her own, the boy was like a son to her. They were two souls with no one else in the world but each other. He was new to being slave and very young, she feared for his safety and sanity daily. He was supposed to be out tending the garden today she hoped he faired well.

Putting that thought in the back of her mind she continued to scrub. At that moment the 9 year old son of her master threw open the shoji screen and ran pel mel down the steps and into the garden. His tutor hurried after him yelling for him to stop.

The tutor continued to futilely chase the young master through the grounds. The servant could hear them circling the compound, thrashing and yelling, but continued her duties.

The young master rounded the corner once again his clothes covered in dust from the paths and mud from the freshly watered garden.

The tutor called out to her. "Stop him!" She didn't even turn to acknowledge his call she knew better.

The young master blasted past her but was caught by the heel of his overreaching tutor. And fell face first into the shoji screen marring it with dirt stains. The boy sat on the ground and rubbed his face with a pout. The screen flew open to reveal the mistress of the house. She screamed out, "What is going on here?"

The boy, being an only child could do no wrong in his mother's eyes, started to blubber in fake distress. "Mother! I hit my nose!" He cried out in a high pitched whine.

"My poor baby…"She started but then looked to the shoji door and her ranchor immediately rose up again. "What is that?"

The boy seeing trouble did what human instinct told him to do, 'find a patsy.'

"I'm sorry mother. Teacher frightened me and when I ran from him I got all dirty and then he grabbed me and I fell into the door." He whined in a high pitch voice pleading with his mother with a pout.

The mistress turned her angry gaze onto the unsuspecting academic and he also followed his survival instincts and turned to a scapegoat, the only one left in the area, her.

"Forgive me my lady I did not mean to scare the young master, but as for the mess it is completely the fault of this GIRL! I told her to stop him and she disobeyed my order!"

The servant was not surprised by the accusation.

She had been a slave all her life and knew exactly what kind of cruelty beings were capable of, for she had seen more than her fair share.

She didn't acknowledge the accusation and simply continued with her work until…

"Mara!" The mistress called to her using her servitude's name.

She immediately stopped her scrubbing and turned still on her knees, eyes turned downward in submission. "Yes my lady?" She answered.

"Is this true?"

"Yes my lady, it did not seem my place to interfere with the young master's play. She answered. But the only part of her answer that was heard was the yes, which by the time she finished her explanation resulted in a slap across the face and a kick in the ribs. The girl let herself sprawl out backwards on the porch from the force of the kick. Although she had felt far worse she knew it was what was expected of her in this situation and nothing that happened next surprised her in the least.

"You little fool! I knew your kind would be nothing but trouble!" The mistress berated her kicking at her again. "For your punishment you shall have to re clean the porches all again as well as this screen. And you shall do all the laundry too. I refuse to touch these filthy clothes!" She motioned to her son.

Before she could even reply to accept her punishment she heard shouting coming from around the corner of the house and whimpering. Not a moment later the master of the house appeared dragging a small boy no older than 5 by his ear. Instead of dropping him he slapped him across the face before letting him fall to the ground. The boy cried out in pain.

The female servant watched, worry building in her soul for her son.

The master shouted at him. "You dare to steal from me? You little THIEF!"

"I'm not a thief." The boy muttered weakly through his tears.

Master backhanded the boy again. "Liar! I caught you red handed with the remains of my vegetables. You were supposed to tend the garden not eat it!"

She knew instantly what had happened. The boy being unused to such working conditions and probably suffering from exhaustion sought to replenish his strength by the most common of means and must have eaten a few of the vegetables. He could hardly be blamed…

It was rare that she spoke out against her masters for any reason. She knew it was foolish and she knew what the penalty would be, but the well being of her adopted son seemed more important.

"Please master, forgive him, he meant no harm. I will take on his punishment."

She was not surprised when the master grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the porch, holding her up so he could hiss into her face. "What gives you the idea that you can speak out of turn that way?" He threw her away from him.

Once she had learned that punishment would follow no matter what you did….

"She is very disobedient today my lord." The mistress chimed in.

"Really?" He sneered caustically.

"Is this the thanks I get for taking you both in?! Despite your freakish nature. You really are useless." The master threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly. The boy begged him to stop but that only caused the master to beat him as well. After a while he grew weary of beating them in the hot sun causing himself to sweat. He lifted both of them from the ground and dragged them to a small shed on the compound. He threw them inside with a snarl. He tossed an empty bucket and the girl's discarded coat at them. "You will stay in here for the next 24 hours till you can learn some RESPECT!" He spat before slamming and bolting the door and stalking off, "And don't make a mess." He shouted over his shoulder.

The servant girl known only as Mara listened until her master's foot falls were no longer audible before turning to the whimpering boy. She checked him over with both her eyes and hands to make sure he had no broken bones or bad bruises, but as was the way of their blood he was unharmed, thankfully.

"Are you alright?" She asked sympathetically.

He sniffled before answering, "I miss my momma."

She did not waste her time in trying to tell him everything would be alright for she had never been a good liar. Instead she observed their surroundings; the shed was stuffy from the heat, but at least it would provide shade and if they remained low to the ground and still they would stay cooler longer. She took her blue gi coat the master had thrown at her and bunched it up laying it on the ground for a pillow. She lay down with her head on it and motioned the boy to join her. He quickly crawled into her secure embrace while continuing to whimper a little bit, but she calmly shushed him. "Go to sleep. The longer you sleep the sooner the punishment will be over." A brown furry tail emerged from behind her and wrapped around the little body pulling him closer, yet another part of their doubly cursed and blessed' blood.

He snuggled into her regardless of the heat and she didn't mind. He was the only thing she'd ever had to live for.

They stayed in that shed for the rest of that day and all through the night. Only waking once or twice during the night to stretch their limbs and relieve themselves in the bucket.

Around dawn she lay awake listening to the boy sleep. She didn't need much sleep, she almost never slept through the night, not since one of her first masters forced her to stay awake for days never allowing her to sleep and when she finally collapsed from exhaustion he beat her incessantly till she awoke. Since that day she had trained herself to only need 3 hours of sleep a night.

From the distance outside the wood walls of their impromptu cell she could hear screaming. It sounded far away at first but then it increased in sound and proximity. Soon a cacophony of sound surrounded the shed. Screaming, crying, and the sounds of explosions and varying destruction rang through the air waking the boy.

He looked around frantically clinging to her. As the sounds grew closer she grabbed him and moved to the corner of the shed covering the boy with her body and covering herself with her jacket hunkering down on the ground just in time…

Seconds later the shed was blown apart around them. A few boards landed atop them but somehow they managed to remain relatively unscathed. The boy however could not hold back a whimper of fear.

She could hear hard foot falls and suddenly the boards that had just landed upon them were removed to reveal a tall burly man with a light tan and pointed hair. He chuckled darkly as his eyes fell upon the two huddled servants.

"Trying to hide huh?" He questioned rhetorically. The servant girl moved up on her knees a little to better shield the boy and to angle herself to better see the man's face. With little preamble he raised his hand pointing palm out at them and as a blue light formed in his hand he chuckled again. "You humans are so horrible at hide and seek. Too bad for you…" As the warrior powered up to destroy the seeming weak human peasants he stopped short his eyes registering their features. He put his hand down and called out over his shoulder.

"Raditz! Nappa! You gotta see this!"

An even broader man with no hair at all lumbered up beside him. "What's the problem Turles need help?" He replied with a taunting smile.

There was a quick displacement of air as another warrior appeared to the other side of the first one this one with long spiky locks.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." The man named Turles asked looking perplexed as he motioned to the two servants.

The girl watched as two sets of eyes bulged in shock at the sight of her and the boy. She did not wonder what had caught their eye about them for she knew. Knew the moment she laid eyes on the first warrior. It was because both she and the boy bore prehensile tails as marks of their fathers' blood lines

These warrior sported similar appendages. Never had she seen another besides the boy that had such a tail.

For perhaps the first time in many years she was surprised…..


	3. Honour

**Chapter 2**

_When we last left our heroes…or whatever_

_~"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." The man named Turles asked looking perplexed as he motioned to the two servants. _

_The girl watched as two sets of eyes bulged in shock at the sight of her and the boy. She did not wonder what had caught their eye about them for she knew. Knew the moment she laid eyes on the first warrior. It was because both she and the boy bore prehensile tails as marks of their fathers' blood lines_

_These warrior sported similar appendages. Never had she seen another besides the boy that had such a tail. ~_

"If you're seeing tails on those humans then yeah." The long haired warrior said nodding mutely in astonishment. "What species are you?"

She answered without hesitation or fear. "I am half elf half saiyan and this boy is half human half saiyan."

"Halflings…" He breathed in disbelief.

"Wretched creatures." The burly balding elder warrior spat holding up a palm threateningly.

The long haired man who had spoken to them grabbed his arm in earnest and pushed it down. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Unless you want to explain to Vegeta how you destroyed any hope the saiyan race ever had."

"Yeah, we've been all over this fricken galaxy and these are the only other saiyans we've found and one's a female. Halflings or not we need them alive." The first of the warriors added.

The long haired warrior reached up to a strange device over his right eye and pushed a button. "I need to speak with Vegeta…. Prince Vegeta. We have a development."

"The only development I want from you is the completion of this pitiful mission." An agitated voice rang out from the device.

"This is more important sir, I assure you."

"What…have you found suitable slaves?"

"Something like that." He said vaguely not willing to discuss such vital information over an unsecure line. "Request permission to return to the ship with cargo."

"Complete the mission then return. This had better be good."

"I'll take them back to my pod for safe keeping while we finish this up."

He grabbed the girl around the waist and the boy by the scruff of his shirt. The boy was about to protest but when he saw the girl was not panicked he kept his eyes on her to try to keep his composure.

They flew to a field of craters on the other side of the forest. At the bottom of each crater lay large circular vessels. The warrior opened the door of one and threw them both in. He scowled at them. "If you know what's good for you you will stay here and not touch anything."

The door of the pod closed ominously slow leaving the two Halflings alone. The boy curled up tightly against his surrogate mother. "What will happen to us now Mara?"

"I'm not sure, but we will never have to go back to our old master again." She hoped those words would reassure the boy.

"Why do they have tails like us?" The boy whispered curiously as he wrapped his tail around her arm as she held him.

"Because they are saiyans…" She answered simply.

Only a few hours later the saiyans returned, the long haired one got into the pod moving the two smaller beings to sit in his lap. They all blasted off leaving a barren wasteland behind them. At the edge of the solar system they rendezvoused with a larger ship. The saiyan main craft, transport vessel.

"Vegeta, sir, the men have arrived with their cargo." A burly saiyan with a pony tail spoke from the helm of the ship.

The gruff man who had spoken to Raditz on the scouter was none other than the saiyan Prince, Vegeta; the heir to an endangered species. Embittered by years of forced servitude and humiliation his soul was dark, lacking hope, because of this he was heartless, ruthless, and his face was almost always morphed into a scowl. His only solice was in training and the loyalty of his men. He stood from his captain's post and turned to leave the bridge as the door swished open he was about to be followed by another saiyan almost identical to the one that had discovered the Halflings. "Stay here." Vegeta commanded harshly. "Man the bridge."

"Ok Vegeta." The man said in a soft agreeable voice turning back to face forward.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 'I am surrounded.'

'Whatever those morons had brought back had better be worth it.' He thought as he stalked angrily towards the docking bay.

As the pods clanged against the metal catches of their docks and were pulled in the boy shivered his fear reaching its peak. He had never been in space before. This year had been one of many firsts for the boy, most he did not deserve. She held him tightly patting his hair in support. When the pod bay doors opened the large saiyan dragged her and the boy apart and forced them up walking them further into the bay.

They were met in the center by a man with a scar on his left cheek, he looked like Turles but tanner and his eyes betrayed his age.

His face held a bored expression until his eyes fell on the two servants. His eyes glowed with curiosity for a moment.

"What's this…sl…" Before he could finish his question his eyes fell upon the boy's tail that was twitching behind him nervously. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. His eyes moved to her next, spotting her tail hanging low behind her. His eyes went from studying her to glazed over and his whole body froze.

Bardock's mind was racing, images flew through his mind's eye faster then he could process while a chorus of disembodied voices rang through his head. Chanting words he couldn't make out. Ever since he had gained his psychic abilities he was used to his mind being bombarded with signals from the past, present, and future. Yet never had it been so strong and so incoherent, not since the first time it had happened. This girl…she was special.

As his mind reeled the other saiyan warriors watched in confusion. The tall saiyan who held her by the shoulder and the boy by the scruff of the neck looked on in barely concealed concern. "Dad….?" He questioned.

Turles grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little to snap him out of it. "You alright old man?" The older saiyan shook his head to clear the images. "Fine." He returned to a thorough visual study of the captives. "This is astounding."

She heard the automatic door behind the awed saiyan slide open and heard a gruff voice call out. "What pre tell is so astounding?" The elder saiyan stepped aside to reveal the owner of the gruff voice. He was shorter then all the other saiyans in the room but his presence was more intense then all of theirs combine. His eyes held a fire, a fire she had never seen in any being in her life. For the first time in her life she found herself curious. Curious though she may be she didn't let it show. Her face remained stoic and emotionless as she had trained it to be her whole life.

Before she had more time to make observations she was forced to the ground into a bow mimicking every other warrior in the room. "My lord." Her tall captor greeted the man.

The 'lord' made a gesture allowing them to rise and she was once again forced to stand up straight because of the saiyan's vice like grip on her shoulder.

The fearsome lord's eyes now focused on her and the boy. If she thought his eyes intense before now she found them absolutely fearsome. "Sire, we have found Halflings." Raditz announced to the lord as he studied her. She had been bought and sold many times and was used to such perusal of her person, as his eyes ran over her from top to tail.

Vegeta himself was curious at this rare find, but kept his well trained composure.

His gaze turned to the boy and his presence was so frightening to him that he reached out to his companion for help. His hands were slapped away by the tall saiyan and Vegeta growled. "Stop whimpering! Saiyans do not whimper!"

The boy froze trying to stifle his sniffles in fear.

The elder saiyan still stared entranced by the two. "I can't believe it. All these years and we have never encountered other saiyans and yet we find two Halflings on this backwater planet."

"Quite intriguing…" Vegeta trailed off as his mind flew over the possibilities presented by this find.

"And a female at that. She's probably the last female saiyan." Turles added.

"It doesn't matter, they're still only Halflings." Nappa added despondently. He was by far the oldest of the saiyans and the most attached to the old traditional ways, which included a severe xenophobia, as the saiyan history of planet purging would attest too.

"Halflings or no, you'd do well to remember Nappa that we are an endangered species. We need every saiyan we can get." Vegeta replied.

Nappa made a face and grumbled in response.

"Where did you find them?" Vegeta questioned.

"Hiding in a shed, sir." Raditz replied.

"Is this true?" Vegeta said staring hard at the Halfling girl. His gaze brokered no nonsense and would send lesser beings into shivers of terror but this girl simply stared at his feet and replied.

"No my lord, we were being punished by our master."

"Your master?" Bardock chimed in confusedly.

"Yes we are slaves."

Vegeta growled at this information.

"It seems as though all those of saiyan blood are considered slaves…" Turles said bitterly all of them being harshly reminded of their everyday burden serving under Frieza, being treated little better than trained animals.

"How long have you been slaves?" Vegeta spat, desperately searching for a shred of dignity in the lives of these Halflings to somehow renew his own.

"Since I was born my lord. The boy only a year." She replied indifferently.

"How old are you?" He continued internally grasping at straws although on the outside his interrogation remained somewhat neutral.

"17 my lord."

"Did you know you were part saiyan?"

"Yes my lord. His father and mine share the blood of the saiyan people."

"And your other half is human?" He questioned, it disgusted him that a people as weak as the earthlings would treat saiyans as slaves.

"The boy is I am half elf." She answered her eyes still trained on the floor.

The word elf caused Vegeta and Bardock to be struck to the core. Vegeta grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side, moving her hair to inspect her ears and sure enough they came to delicate points.

"The elven home world was destroyed not long after Planet Vegeta. Actually it was a few years at least in between our loss and theirs. They maybe even more rare than saiyans. How old are you?" Bardock questioned his inner curiosity getting the better of him.

"17."

Vegeta continued to stare at her as if in a trance. The shame he felt at that moment was all too familiar to him. This girl had been a slave all her life she had never known what it was like to be free, let alone be a true saiyan. He could hardly remember himself. That's what pained him the most was that essentially they were the same. He had been a killer for Frieza since he was 4 years old. He was little more than a slave. His eyes darted to the boy in Raditz's grasp, he was frightened, shivering. Vegeta had never been frightened but he knew all too well helplessness and anger. Although they were Halflings and he was a Prince they were both living to fulfill the whims of others. At that moment Vegeta knew what he had to do.

"From this moment forward you are not Halflings, you are full blooded saiyans. Forget who you were! That part of you is dead! I release you from your bonds of slavery and indoctrinate you into the saiyan warrior corp." Vegeta boomed letting them all know he was serious.

"Vegeta you…you…can't be serious!?" Nappa stuttered in shock.

"Frieza will never allow them to live!" Raditz reasoned.

Vegeta growled at their dissension, and snapped, "He doesn't have to know. We can pretend they are our personal slaves."

"What about their tails?" Raditz argued.

"They are easy enough to hide." Vegeta hissed. "I refuse to let the name of Vegeta continue to be humiliated by the treatment of my people!" He shouted at Raditz.

"We will teach them how to be true saiyans." He continued with conviction. "We will train them to be warriors and they will learn all the history and culture of Vegeta-sei."

"That's suicide." Raditz breathed out knowing he was overstepping his bounds and rank by objecting but flabbergasted by the Prince's assertions.

"I don't care! I am sick to death of following the rules of that idiotic reptile! I would rather die then spend the rest of my life being Frieza's bitch!

He turned back to Raditz and took the boy from his hand setting him down on the ground to stand on his own two feet, before addressing both Halflings. "We are going to teach you how to be saiyans. You will only act as servants in the presence of non saiyans is that understood?"

The boy nodded the prospect of not being a slave making him a little less frightened. The girl answered with her customary. "Yes, sir." She had heard all of this lord's words but to her none of them made sense. She didn't know how not to be a slave.

"What is your name, boy?" Vegeta asked the boy sternly as a drill sergeant before new recruits.

"G…G….Gohan." He stuttered.

Vegeta nodded and gave a snort of slight approval for the name before he turned his gaze on the girl. "And you."

"My name is whatever you wish it to be my lord." She answered still ever compliant.

Vegeta's frown deepened. "You do not have a name?"

"I have had many names. Each one of my masters has given me a different name. My most recent master called me Mara"

Vegeta refused to call the last living female saiyan by the slave name given to her in bondage. "What is your birth name?"

"My birth name? …is Vanamarilla." Vegeta sneered at that. It was a long mouthful that he would never be able to remember. He thought for a moment before grabbing her chin again to bring her gaze up as it had fallen to the floor once again. "From now on you shall be called Honour, because that is what I shall teach you and that is what we will earn back…"


	4. Confused

Chapter 3

Vegeta instructed Bardock to clean them up and check them for wounds. He even forced Turles to move out of his room and in with one of his brothers so that the two would have a place to sleep.

After they were escorted to the room Raditz brought them food and they were left to their own devices. The room was small with few amenities as this ship was mostly for travel convenience not for comfort. It had a closet and a medium sized bed in the corner, with a small bathroom attached.

Gohan ate heartily at Bardock's suggestion and although Honour found it difficult to grasp the situation, she would be stupid to deny food.

After they ate Gohan curled up on the bed easily falling asleep, she could hardly blame him, this day had been more than a little exciting and they did not have real beds at their former master's.

For the first time in a while Gohan looked peaceful in his sleep he did not toss and turn. She wanted to smile at that but at the same time she feared that he could be lulled into a false sense of security by the promises these warriors made. She had only ever made that mistake once and she would never make it again.

She lay down beside him and watched him breathe for a while before she too fell asleep.

Vegeta instructed they be allowed 10 hours to sleep and recover their strength. After 10 hours Bardock was sent to fetch them. He opened the door expecting for them both to still be asleep, but he found Honour wide awake sitting with her legs crossed on the bed facing the opposite wall. Her blank stare caused a chill to run down Bardock's spine. She looked so lost, cold and detached. He had seen that look in the eyes of slaves before. Maybe it was the voice in his head or the images that ran through his mind when he first saw her, but on her that look caused him great pain.

"Did you sleep?" Bardock asked curiously.

She turned her gaze on him and blinked twice before her posture visibly stiffened as though he were interrogating her. "I did." She answered.

"How long?" He asked.

"….3 hours." She answered unflinchingly.

"Why only 3? Are you unsettled by your recent change in status? Is the bed not comfortable?" He asked quizzically.

She shook her head in the negative, "No the bed is very comfortable and although I am a little unsettled it is not the reason. I have only ever slept 3 hours a night at most." She replied matter of factally.

His eyes widened almost comically and their conversation stirred Gohan finally from sleep.

"Do elves not require sleep?" He asked bewildered, he had never heard such things about elves, and as a scientist he prided himself on knowing about a great deal.

"I believe so." Was her confused reply.

"You should try and sleep more then, it is unhealthy to sleep so little, even for saiyans." He explained in his fatherly manner. She nodded compliantly. "Now that you're both up I have orders to bring you to the training room."

"Training room?" Gohan questioned as they followed Bardock out of the room and down the long hall along the ship.

"Yes, we must determine your strength and abilities."

When they arrived Gohan became nervous, for not only were all the saiyans from the day before there but new faces as well.

"This is my friend Toma and my youngest son Kakarott." Bardock explained in a whisper motioning to yet another look alike of himself and a burly saiyan with pointed hair. Honour nodded solemnly to them and Gohan did the same.

The Prince immediately turned his eyes on them and once again Honour found herself afraid. Afraid of the intensity this man portrayed and that his intensity in that moment was souly focused on her.

"Toma you will test the girl first." He instructed. Both Halflings were confused as Bardock directed Honour where to stand facing Toma and he pulled a reluctant Gohan to the side.

"Ok girl," Toma started. "I am going to attack, this is the only time you'll get a warning. So fight back as best you can."

Honour did nothing to acknowledge his words just stood there.

After a moment of no response Toma shrugged his shoulders and shifted his stance. A second later he was throwing his first punch. It was slower than his normal attack, but he doubted that even saiyan the girl would be ready for his full strength.

He did not expect however for her to do nothing.

Honour did not attempt to move from the path of the punch and ended up being punched straight in the face. She staggered back a little but kept her feet.

Vegeta watched the scene unfold his eyebrow twitching in agitation as Toma threw another punch and she did nothing to dodge it. She maintained her stance after a few more were thrown, but did nothing to avoid them.

The child was screaming, being held back by Bardock, begging them to leave her alone.

'Why won't she FIGHT BACK?' Vegeta's mind screamed.

Finally with a well placed kick she flew to the floor skidding and almost hitting the wall.

Toma stood there with a confused look on his face. Vegeta too was confused, but his frustration overrode it and he stomped over to the demisaiyan lying on the floor. She moved to sit up as he approached. "Why didn't you attempt to dodge his attacks?" He asked sternly.

She didn't look at him, which only served to irritate him more. "He outranks me if he wishes to hit me then I should allow him to do so." She reasoned.

A few mutters, gasps, and mumbled 'What's?!' were heard from the assorted saiyan peanut gallery.

"He does not outrank you." Vegeta explained curtly still glaring at her.

"But he does my lord. I am a slav…."

"YOU ARE NOT A SLAVE!" Vegeta shouted interrupting her. He reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her up to eye level. Her eyes darted back and forth looking anywhere but into his. She normally would just stare at the floor during punishment but this man's eyes did something to her she could not explain and she felt fearful and desperate for the first time in a long time.

"You are a saiyan. You will fight back. If this were reality and not the training arena he could have very well killed you!" Vegeta growled out.

"If that is his wish." She said detachedly.

Vegeta groaned and growled before throwing her to the floor. "PATHETIC!" He growled turning back to look at his men. His eyes held a frustrated glean and Kakarott piped up attempting to smooth over the irritation of his best friend.

"Well on the upside, she had high levels of endurance and healing."

"True, but her instincts are shot…" He grouched with a frown. "Now the boy." He said with an apathetic wave of his hand.

"Please, don't hurt him." Honour pleaded. She would break every rule she ever learned as a slave to save that boy from harm or pain.

"He will not be injured if he fights back." Vegeta spat still irritated. Bardock moved Gohan to the center and ushered Honour away.

"Alright, now you do your best to defend yourself. Dodge, fight whatever you got. Ok kid?" Toma warned.

Gohan gave a nod biting his lip.

When Toma charged Gohan managed a dodge and a shaky block. He was on the run from Toma's attacks but it was obvious to the saiyans that thankfully he at least had some form.

He dodged more than he blocked and his blocks usually only worked once. Toma had his back against the wall in no time.

Vegeta watched carefully, the boy had some technique but his movement halfhearted. As he continued to analyze the boy's strengths and weaknesses he came to notice the boy's eyes strayed more often than not to Honour's face.

Honour's face showed no emotion but she watched the boy intently. In an instant Vegeta made a decision to test the young demisaiyan.

Gohan had just blocked on blow from Toma and his arm was shaking from the force Vegeta knew the boy could not hope to block another strike. Before Toma could even wind up for another strike Vegeta sped across the room and wrapped his hand around Honour's neck. Much to his dismay she didn't even flinch, but Gohan, Gohan's eyes widened and he fought back. With a shout he caught Toma's strike and threw it back before faking a combination and attempting to swerve around Toma to come to Honour's aid.

He was stopped when Toma stopped him with a foot to the back pinning him to the floor.

Vegeta was doing nothing to harm Honour just holding his neck in his grasp, but it would seem that the boy's protective nature far outstripped his own survival instinct.

He let go of Honour's neck and sneered. "Pathetic."

"The boy has some basic form, but they both lack the necessary basics." Bardock commented scientifically.

"They lack determination and heart!" Vegeta spat before shoving Honour aside in his frustration. He marched for the door and stopped halfway to it turning to Kakarott. "You. Work on some basic stretches and endurance and strength training with them until dinner. I don't care how much they whine." He commanded before stalking from the room. Toma and Bardock looked at each other and gave a mute nod before following their lord as Kakarott preceded to instruct the two demi saiyans.

Toma and Bardock arrived at Vegeta's rooms and knocked, the door slid open to reveal Vegeta's back to them as he poured a dark heavily distilled liquor from the decanter on his desk.

"Report." He barked gruffly before taking his drink and sitting stiffly in his desk chair.

Bardock knew his Lord was troubled. Vegeta hardly ever imbibed, he found such to be beneath him so the fact that he was drinking now did not bode well for the two new saiyans.

"Well the boy has potential." Toma started continuing to be professional in his own way. "He is not too old to learn, we can still make up for lost time in his training."

He paused gauging the Prince's expression, he could read nothing but the usual irritated scowl as he took another swig of his drink. So he continued.

"But the girl…"

"The girl…" Vegeta repeated in what Bardock could only call an astounded whisper.

"The girl won't even put up a fight…" Toma stated the obvious.

"Nothing I do causes any reaction from her!" Vegeta growled in frustration swigging his drink again until it was empty and violently slammed it down on the desk.

"Forgive me my lord, but may I be frank?" Bardock asked knowing that the Prince was in a foul mood and that he walked a thin line.

Vegeta nodded curtly.

"Violence and threats have been her way of life since birth, nothing we can do to harm her is likely to surprise her she expects it. We need to treat her completely opposite to what she is used to. Kill her with kindness so to speak. Perhaps a calmer hand will prevail in bringing her out of her shell."

Vegeta stared at Bardock with a deadpan look.

All was silent for a few moments before Vegeta spoke in a harsh halting tone. "Are you insulting me?"

Bardock shook his head fervently. "No sire, it wa…"

"Silence!" Vegeta shouted his was into his liquor and not in the mood to reprimand the third class scientist, especially since part of him knew the man was correct, he did have somewhat of a temper and he never did have a stomach for the weak. "All insults aside the idea has merit. I shall attempt to be nice to her." He said spitting out the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"But do not expect their training regiment to be any less rigorous."

"I would never expect such a thing sire." Bardock replied evenly.

"Have them report to the meeting room for dinner with us after their training. While we continue to make a go at this camaraderie." He said with a mocking tone dismissing the two elder saiyans with a wave of his hand.

Toma and Bardock exited quickly leaving Vegeta with his thoughts.

He stared at his empty glass as if in a daze. His mind running over the blank looks of Honour's face so different from all the horrorified expressions he had seen in the faces of his victims. He recalled every word she had said and the lack of feeling, the lack of hope…replayed a slideshow in his mind of all the times he had acquiesced to Frieza or been beaten into submission by his goons. He found himself wondering, who really had the strength to be saiyan?

After hours of strength and endurance training under Kakarott's careful tutelage Gohan was exhausted. He lay on the floor breathing heavily, form he had, but no endurance.

Honour on the other hand kneeled quietly staring at Kakarott expectantly waiting for further instructions. She was a slave forced to do task most beings found, repugnant, difficult and when they were feeling extra sadistic, damn near impossible. She had suffered tortures most grown men could not withstand Kakarott's training was nothing to her as a matter of fact she wondered at his leniency. He seemed to be testing them not pushing them to break as she was so often used to. Honour felt her lips tingle as though she wanted to make an expression. After a moment she realized she wanted to frown, to frown because these new masters were altogether too confusing. Such 'feelings' she did not like having.

Toma entered the training room inspecting the scene before him. "How do they fair Kakarott?"

"Good. The boy needs some strength training, but Honour is impressive." Kakarott smile proudly at his students.

Toma nodded at them in approval as well. "Good, Prince Vegeta will be pleased. He has requested you both join us for dinner in the meeting hall this evening. Bardock and Radditz are setting out our meal as we speak."

"Good I'm famished." Kakarott commented with a silly grin. "You two must be hungry too right?"

Both of them nodded, Gohan more enthusiastically. "Come then." Toma beckoned for them to follow.

When they arrived at the meeting hall the doors opened to medium sized room with a long table and high backed chairs. The room looked to be more for war strategy then dinner parties, but it served both purposes as the saiyans were not allowed much luxury from Frieza. The meal on the table was opulent, by most standards. The saiyans needed much food to sustain their massive fighting power and physique but Frieza would never allow them enough under his direct watch, but on missions the saiyans were able to get as much food as they wished without the cold tyrant's knowledge.

Toma motioned for Honour and Gohan to sit. Honour had only sat at a real dinner table once before, while she lived with Chi Chi and Gohan, and it still intimidated her. Sitting up high amongst people with no where to hide, all eyes on you. For a slave who had been the center of much unwanted attention in her life she did not like feeling exposed, but she did not show it.

Vegeta sat at the head of the table and eyed the two halflings uneasily until all the food was placed before them. He began to eat and the other saiyans quickly followed suit. Gohan and Honour did not move a muscle as they watched the others eat.

Bardock noticed this right away and motioned for them to take whatever they liked. "Eat as much as you want you must be hungry after today."

Gohan took the advice and ate heartily, Honour however was more cautious she only took a little and ate it slowly, although she too was very hungry.

All the saiyans noticed her behavior and Toma and Bardock both feared for Vegeta's temper.

Vegeta, however simply watched the girl eat. The slowness of her movements made it seem as though she were tensed for battle, ready for anything the enemy might throw at her. He would have admired this quality of awareness in her if did he not know it came from years of fear and abuse. He could see now what Toma and Bardock had been speaking about.

When she finished her plate she made no move to get anymore. She simply sat staring at her plate in silence. Vegeta noticed this and fought the urge to sigh, something he did not normally do. "Are you still hungry?" He asked her. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, sire I am."

"You heard Bardock. Eat as much as you like I can't guarantee as a grand a feast on Lord Frieza's ship so eat your fill while you can." Vegeta's tone was even his words true he hope that she would accept them.

Honour took his suggestion as an order as that was the easiest way for her to follow it without causing argument or distress to her master. She continued to eat and the saiyans finally fell into a more comfortable calm in which they could converse.

"So how did the training go this afternoon?" Turles asked with a raised brow looking to his brother. Kakarott took a moment to stop stuffing his face and smiled. "It went very well. Honour is a natural." He praised.

Honour felt heat rising in her face and wondered what could be causing the sensation. She disliked being the center of the conversation.

"Truly?" Vegeta asked raising a brow in curiosity giving a sideways glance to Honour.

"Gohan has promise as well." Kakarott added smiling at the boy who although not as hardened as Honour was determined. "Gohan has some fighting training or so it would seem from his technique."

"Where did you learn to fight young man?" Bardock asked.

Gohan looked at Honour for assurance and she gave none but to look at him. He looked back at Bardock and spoke. "My mother taught me a little bit. She was a fighter and she said so was my father. She said he wouldn't have wanted me to know how to defend myself."

"She spoke of your father?" Raditz asked questioningly. Saiyans who were sent off world to purge did not ordinarily indulge in relationships with their prey, as more often then not the recipient would not survive.

'But then again..' Raditz surmised, 'the very existence of these halflings sitting before us is contradictory to all of that as well.'

Gohan nodded. "Only a little."

Vegeta mulled over the boy's words and caught himself watching Honour once again. He decided to give another try at being….nice…

"Perhaps there is hope for you both after all." The next words out of his mouth were the hardest. "Well done." Vegeta had never complimented anyone. Ever. At all. And to give one for so little an accomplishment seemed a misuse of the words but he wanted to prove to Toma and Bardock that he was civil and didn't need the two of them holding his hand.

The other saiyans at the table just about died at hearing those words come from Vegeta. Turles almost choked to death on a chicken leg. Nappa's eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

Honour too was a little taken aback by the compliment. She did not often receive them. Her only outward reaction however was to look up from the table at the Prince. His eyes were on her and she found herself once again amazed at the spark in those eyes.

When she looked at him the Prince, similarly, found himself staring right back into helpless blue orbs the color of noon day sky. It was the first time he had really looked in them. There he could see the ghosts of every emotion she would never convey. They haunted him just as much as her past haunted her and he was forced to look away.

With the meal finished Vegeta dismissed them all. He looked to Honour and Gohan. "Get some sleep." Was the closest he could get to 'sleep well'.

The two former slaves returned to their room and Honour helped Gohan clean up before they both lay down to sleep. Gohan kept fidgetting and Honour sighed. "Gohan what is the matter?" She asked sincerely.

"I…I was just thinking about the saiyans." He answered softly.

"What about them?"

"They aren't so bad…they are a lot nicer to us then master was. Don't you think?"

"Mhm." Honour mumbled her agreement placating the boy, but she could tell he had more to say.

"Honour, do you think I will ever meet my father?"

Honour sat silent for a moment. Deep down inside her she knew that Gohan would never meet his father. If these saiyans didn't know him and they were the last of their kind then she was sure his father was long since dead. Honour had always been honest, painfully so, but she couldn't shake this foreign feeling of wanting to comfort Gohan. She was all he had in the world and he was such a sweet child he deserved to be happy and feel assured that these saiyans were good masters. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think…" She paused trying to find the words to convey the emotions she could not name. "that these saiyans are honest men and will help you to find your father someday."

When she finished she was shaking with her effort. It hadn't really been a lie, but it was only a half truth. The saiyans had yet to lie to her and even if Gohan's father was not alive she believed that they could somehow fill that void in his life. She was trying to fill the void of his mother, but she had big shoes to fill and her emotionless instincts inhibited her from showing him all the care he needed.

"Now go to sleep, Kakarott says we will be arriving at Frieza's ship tomorrow."

Gohan nodded and snuggled closer to Honour. She pulled the blanket tighter around him and closed her eyes praying that she would sleep and that they would not find a new master in the morning.

The next day their ship docked with Frieza's larger main station at around noon. Bardock, Radditz, and Kakarott had spent the morning doing physical training of and instructing the two Halflings on how they should act around Frieza. Honour found their instructions silly and redundant as they were after all slaves…

"Keep your eyes down don't look up unless specifically asked to by Frieza of Vegeta. You will walk two steps behind Vegeta and kneel when he kneels. Don't speak unless spoken too and above all else make sure your tails stay hidden beneath your clothes."

Bardock retucked Gohan's shirt for the second time to make sure that it was inconspicuously covering his tail.

"Got it kid?" Raditz asked Gohan who looked frightened and uncertain.

Gohan nodded tensely and Honour looked down at him. "Don't worry Gohan, just do what I do and you'll be fine."

"And whatever you do don't get curious." Turles added as he sauntered into the room to fetch them. "Vegeta said its time to get this over with."

All seven saiyans and two Halflings disembarked the ship into the long wide hallways of the Kold Empire's main station. The halls were traversed at regular intervals by warriors all dressed alike, some jovial others strict or frowning, all alien.

After a while they reached a large set of doors with guards posted outside. The uglier of the two guards stepped forwards and gave a wheezing laugh. "Well I'll be the monkeys have returned. Can't say as we missed you."

"The feeling is mutual. Now stand aside Slimo Lord Frieza is expecting us."

The guard in question hissed and glared at the saiyans before stepping aside as the doors opened to allow them into the throne room.

When they entered Frieza was in the middle of a conversation with Zarbon, Dodoria no where to be found much to Bardock's relief. He truly hated that pink blob.

Frieza stopped talking with Zarbon the moment he noticed the saiyans. He smirked cooly at them "Ah, Vegeta." He drawled.

Vegeta kneeled his fist over his heart, eyes to the ground and a bitter taste in his mouth as there always was when in the presence of Frieza. The other saiyans followed suit while Honour and Gohan bowed even lower in a more prostrate form.

"Welcome back, how was your mission in the outer rim?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Uneventful." Vegeta answered. After a moment Frieza waved his hand allowing them all to stand as they did Vegeta caught sight of Zarbon's curious gaze and sadistic smile.

"Uneventful…?" Zarbon questioned.

"How can it be uneventful when you return with two slaves?" He slithered closer to the Prince daring to enter his personal space to eye the slaves standing with their heads down behind him.

Vegeta resisted the urge to growl at the slithering henchman. Instead he stared forward not feeling obligated to answer the fool's question by any means.

"Slaves Vegeta? How unusual for you." Frieza wondered.

"They were the last ones left after the purging. For such a strong will to survive I thought what more befitting a fate then to reward that obstinance with a life of servitude." Vegeta bit out his smug composure maintaining.

Frieza nodded his head in agreement. "Well done Vegeta, I dare say I am proud of your improvement in cruelty, there is more hope for you than I previously thought."

Vegeta had trained himself long ago to remain stone faced in the presence of Frieza he would give him no expression which could be used as leverage against him, but if he did not have such strength of will he was sure he would be gagging at the implication Frieza made. Vegeta had heard rumors for years that Frieza had wanted to groom him to be his right hand, his heir so to speak, and that's why he had been taken from Vegeta-sei. But the rumors also said he was beyond hope and secretly he far preferred being a failed experiment to a puppet.

His answer however seemed to appease Frieza's interest in the slaves although Zarbon's eyes still burrowed into Honour. The talk turned to more trivial matters concerning the mission.

Frieza waved his hand to dismiss them but as they all turned to leave he said, "You, girl." He called out to Honour. Vegeta froze and turned to look from Honour to Frieza his gaze momentarily lighting on Zarbon's leer.

Honour looked up through her bangs meekly. "Yes, My Lord."

"Make sure you are good to our Prince. He is a lonely sort who I am sure is in need of a good lay."

"Yes My Lord." Honour answered nodding her head.

"And Vegeta…." Frieza continued. "Do keep your slaves in line, I know you've never had any, but that's no reason to be lax about protocol."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Of course, Lord Frieza."

With that they were finally allowed to exit the lizard's domain. They all left in quick military timed steps heading to their quarters on base. As they walked around the belly of the large ship they passed still many more soldiers, but one in particular would take close notice of the saiyan horde…..

When they arrived at their corridor Vegeta halted the precession. "You two come with me." He ordered the two demi-saiyans.

"Kakarott and Turles go find the two of them some more clean and decent clothing to wear. We reconvene tomorrow in the training chamber, early."

With that said the group parted ways. Vegeta entered his suite followed by the two demi-saiyans.

He threw open the door connecting to the smaller 'guest' room. "This will be your room. You two can wash up in here, when your new clothes arrive." He said motioning to the bathroom.

"Yes master." Honour answered automatically her run in with the Ice-jin emperor having unsettled her more than a little. She had never felt a presence so cold and dark. It made all the tortures she had ever suffered pale in comparison to the promise of punishment he carried. It made her even more sure that she was still a slave and that she would do her best to please the Prince to at least keep the burden from Gohan.

"I am not your master. I am your Prince. If you must call me anything call me Prince Vegeta as the others do." Vegeta instructed fighting down his frustration.

"Alright…Prince…Vegeta." Honour said tentatively.

Turles and Kakarott returned with some clothes and when Honour and Gohan disappeared into the bathroom.

While Vegeta waited for them to come out he removed his armor and his shirt and then sat at the table in his suite thinking. Zarbon's reaction to the 'slaves' was to be expected, but Vegeta most certainly did not like the way he was staring at Honour. Zarbon's sexual appetite was well known throughout the ranks and many a pleasure slave had been confiscated by him. Vegeta would never let such a thing happen, even if he had no intentions towards the girl other than as his personal project. There was still so much to do regarding their training and teaching as well as making special allocations for their being there.

Vegeta was still deep in thought when the two finished their bathing and returned to the suite.

When he finally looked up what he saw took his breath away. Her skin now clean and her hair shining she was very pretty, pale and blonde like a feminine version of a super saiyan. The dress she wore was simple, cream colored with gold trim at the waist and halter. Her pale blues were even more set off now as he noticed for the first time the blue jewel hanging around her throat bound tightly to a leather cord. He did not know how a slave could have kept such a bauble all these years and reminded himself to ask her of it later. Vegeta had to blink to remain in control of his physical reaction to her. Of course Turles and Kakarott would find her a concubine's gown.

He glanced to the boy and saw thankfully that the boy was dressed in appropriate attire for a trainee. Short sleeve navy blue spandex top black over vest and matching blue high waisted looser training pants and boots with wrist bands as well.

After scrutinizing their appearance he walked over to them. "We will have to get you sashes to cover your tails and show that you are my slaves." He said in a soft matter of fact tone. He looked to Honour and although she still refused to look straight at him, he stood right in front of her and continued in a soft tone. "You shall have more appropriate clothes made tomorrow."

She nodded imperceptibly in silent agreement with his will.

"Unfortunately…" Vegeta said moving towards a computer console on the wall. "As slaves you will not be allowed into the dining hall with us. However, we are fortunate enough that food can be delivered by droids." He punched a few buttons and hit send turning back to the two immobile creatures before him. Vegeta had never explained himself so much in his whole life, but Bardock and Toma's advice still stuck foremost in his mind.

He motioned for the two to sit down at the table. Gohan bounded over with much enthusiasm hunger overpowering his fear of the intense Prince, while Honour moved slowly and gracefully into her seat when they had he joined them.

"Tomorrow you will also learn the safest routes to walk and where you are allowed to go. I would prefer it if neither of you went anywhere alone, but that will not always be in my control." Yet another fact that Vegeta was loath to admit…

"And most importantly stay away from Zarbon." He looked pointedly at Honour, her newfound beauty only making him more determined to keep her safe. "I don't care what he says to you. You are not to do anything or go anywhere with him." His eyes moved back and forth between as he spoke trying to emphasize his point. Gohan nodded eagerly his fear of this man 'Zarbon' already starting to peak.

"He is dangerous."

Honour's head snapped up a little at his words. "Why do you warn us about him, sire?"

Vegeta was glad to see her looking up even if her eyes haunted him, he was even more shocked she had asked a question. Perhaps there was merit in the elder saiyans suggestions after all…

"Because, I want to protect you."

'Protect…?' Honour thought tentatively. She had heard the word used before and even believed that is what she did for Gohan but never had it been used in reference to her. It made her unsure of the word's meaning.

Vegeta could almost see the confusion in her eyes it was small, but a severe enough change to her normal blankness he could not help, but prod the emotion.

"Do you wish to say something else?" He inquired calmer and more intrigued than ever.

"I….I'm afraid I do not…understand…your words… Perhaps we do not speak the same dialect?…" She struggled out.

Vegeta smirked slightly. "Do not worry, I will help teach you the language…" Truthfully Vegeta did not understand his own words either, but for the first time in a long time nothing he did felt forced or restrained. "All you need to know is that I will keep both of you safe." 'What am I saying?' Vegeta asked himself fighting the urge to frown and blink.

'Safe' another word foreign to the ex slave. Gohan expression seemed to soften at Vegeta's assurances and as they all sat in a contemplative silence, the droid arrived with their dinner. After they all ate hearty, at Vegeta's insistence Vegeta instructed them to sleep. "Sleep well tomorrow begins early."

As the two demi-saiyans moved out of the room Vegeta felt sleepy. He laid down and for the first time in many a year fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. I've got a feeling

_Sorry the update took so long I have been rather distracted by the harshness of reality but thanks all who have read and reviewed this as well as my other fics and I hope to get back to regular updates soon. ~Saiyazon_

_Hope still lives in the form of seven fold _

_Wish upon a star, wish upon a star,_

_Only hope, Only hope, Only hope. _

Bardock shot awake, stirred from slumber by dreams and words that could only be prophetic images. Since the day he had been granted the power on Kanassa he had been having dreams and visions of all sorts. The most prominent being the destruction of Vegeta-sei which had proved his power real. He had never doubted his precognition since that day, but many of his visions were not as cut and dry as that.

This particular one would be a puzzle to decipher for certain.

He saw 7 sets of eyes. Beautiful eyes of different colors and shades, all held different expressions, but they all held a sadness about them. As the words played in his mind the eyes pleaded with him. Then they changed to stars that flashed and flickered in the sky as the voices berated his mind with their persistent message. The last images he saw before waking were the Prince and Honour sitting on the floor smiling at one another and a flash of a soldier with strangely familiar eyes walking the halls of Frieza's station looking down whenever another passed.

Bardock was certain he had never seen the soldier before and Vegeta smiling with anything but malice seemed just as unlikely, but he knew both were significant.

He would have to keep his eye on Honour and the Prince and find this mysterious unknown soldier.

Meanwhile in the Prince's cabin, Vegeta was just waking from what had been the most restful sleep he had known in years. He was slow to wake and when he finally came fully to wake he was agitated with himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. Restful slumbers and contented mornings were not how one stayed alive in Frieza's universe. He sat up and shook off his sleep and after making sure his surroundings were secure he stood to go wake the two demi saiyans. As the door to their quarters swished open he found the two already awake. Honour was busying herself already helping Gohan to fully dress as he still seemed to be in the early stages of wakefulness.

Vegeta was struck by the scene before him. She had obviously been awake before him as well and watching her tend to the needs of the boy seemed so domestic. He had never in his life encountered such tenderness….

As Vegeta stood in the doorway watching the scene play out before him it took a few moments for Honour to notice his presence. When she did it shocked her a little to see him there dressed in nothing but shorts. If he was fierce before now he was even more frightening all sleek compact muscle. For the first time in a long time she was afraid enough for a shiver to run up her spine.

Vegeta saw the shiver and reigned in his awe and confusion. "You're awake." He said struggling out of the awkward moment.

"Yes sire I always wake early." She answered blandly.

"Good." He stated simply in reply. "Come on then. I will have breakfast brought and summon the tailor."

He walked back out to the main room and hit several buttons on the main console. He motioned for them to sit at the table. "When the food comes I want you both to eat." He said knowing if he did not phrase it as a command then Honour would not do it.

While they began eating he adjourned to his room to shower and dress. He had just finished putting his gloves on when the door opened to allow Bardock to enter. "Good morning sire." He said bowing as the Prince appeared in the doorway.

"Good you're here. I must rendezvous with the rest of the men for breakfast. The tailor should be here soon. Watch him. I'll be back to collect them for training."

"Yes highness." Bardock answered quickly as Vegeta turned and stalked for the door. As the door swished open for Vegeta to exit the tailor appeared from behind it. The nervous being bowed to the Prince. "Good morning your highness." Vegeta simply grunted and waved the simpering man off. "My servants need new garments. Bardock will instruct you." He said dismissively before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

The shaking tailor entered quickly and looked to Bardock. "Where are the subjects?" He asked his voice quivering in fear of the massive saiyan.

Bardock although his face remained stoically the same took a step to the side and held his hand out to motion to Honour and Gohan. He nodded at them to stand and come forward. "Ah yes." The tailor said looking them over and beginning to analyze size and style before even pulling out his tape measure.

"They both require training garments and well as everyday clothes." Bardock said.

The tailor set quickly to work taking measurements and muttering to himself occasionally asking a question. Bardock found it sad that whenever he asked a question of Honour she would look to him to answer.

The boy would look to her to answer for him as well but out of confusion and trust not out of obedience and fear.

Thanks to the wonders of technology the clothes could be readily made in a chamber the tailor brought, capsulated, with him.

Bardock watched as Gohan was quickly fitted and provided with a few sets of clothing as the tailor began to fit Honour Bardock had an idea he hoped might cheer Honour and show her some good faith. "Perhaps a nice dress for the young lady as well."

Honour stared at him with the same blank expression but blinked. In answer to her unspoken question he replied. "Every woman deserves one nice dress she can feel beautiful in. Your choice."

Honour nodded her head slowly. "Thank you." She said politely with a nod of the head. Bardock nodded back giving her a small smile an expression he had not had the pleasure of using since the death of his mate.

An hour or so later the door opened to reveal the Prince once again; this time accompanied by Kakarott. As the door swished open Bardock watched amused as Vegeta's eyes momentarily widened at the sight that he was met with; Honour was dressed in a body suit of spandex the same blue as his own but the high collar, shoulders, and sleeves were white with a single button at the throat. Around her waist was the customary sash marking her as Vegeta's property. It was black with red lining and the Vegeta-sei royal symbol embroidered into the bottom corner.

Vegeta forced himself to blink and regain a stern expression.

Honour turned to see Vegeta staring at her and she bowed at the waist. "Do you approve Prince Vegeta?" She asked humbly.

"Hn." He said with a grunt nodding his approval.

Bardock couldn't help the momentary grin that crossed his face at the slight lapse in Vegeta's stern visage.

"Come now, its time for training." Vegeta called strictly leading the saiyans to the training decks.

Vegeta watched intently as the other saiyans attempted to hone fighting skills into the novices. Gohan was clearly intimidated by him and the rest of the saiyans but he listened intently and did as he was told and was determined to do his best. He even seemed to enjoy the training. Vegeta smirked at that, a true warrior. It wouldn't be long before he could begin sparring. In truth a good beating would most likely boost the boy's strength better than any regular day to day training.

He looked over to Honour who was already trying to be put up to that stage of training by Turles he stood palms open across from her, trying to goad her into attacking.

She punched at him but when she his open hands there was no force behind it. It was pathetic and frustrating to watch. After about 30 failed attempts Vegeta had enough and stepped forward. "Why are you not trying?" He demanded. Toma and Bardock were sure he had lost all patience with the new demi saiyan and Honour hearing the harsh tone of voice coming from the Prince knelt to the ground on instinct. "Forgive me your hig…." However, half way down her arm was gripped by Vegeta stopping her. She looked up at him with large eyes.

He stared down at her, hard. "Why are you not trying to hit Turles?" He asked again firmly in an even tone.

His intense gaze was too much for her long broken will and she looked down as she answered. "I did not wish to hurt him sire."

The saiyans laughed and Turles stood with his head cocked to the side in confusion and shame. "Ah geez. I think she just insulted me." He grunted

Vegeta simply smirked before returning his gaze down to Honour. "It is not possible for you to hurt him and if you did it would be a feat worthy of praise. We would not punish you for it. We are warriors. We live for the fight." He released her hand and motioned for Turles to resume his stance. "Try again."

Honour hesitantly retook her position and remembering the form they had taught her she punched Turles' hand with the same effect as before. Honour fully expected the Prince's wrath, but was confused when instead he took up a similar stance behind her wrapping his arms around her forcing her hands into fists and wrapping own fingers around them. She felt her mind slipping at his actions. She had always been able to predict the actions of her former masters but the Prince was totally unpredictable with different motives then any many she'd ever met.

"With force." He said evenly. "Like this." Using his own strength but holding her arm captive with his own he punched Turles' hand with enough force to cause him to step back. He did it again to the other hand and Honour was in awe of the feeling of strength and power that reverberated through her muscles it was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

"You see." Vegeta explained until he looked down to her face to see her mouth hanging open, but eyes still blank. 'For the love of the gods!' He growled in frustration. He looked to the other saiyans and without a word motioned them to go train amongst themselves. As they walked away Vegeta turned Honour to face him. "Look at me." He ordered. She mechanically kept her eyes down until Vegeta lifted her chin and repeated "Look at me. You are by far the most irritating being I have ever met." He growled out through clenched teeth. Her mouth still hung open slightly in awe of the sensations she'd just experienced, but she worked hard to focus her eyes on his to obey his orders. "I'm s…sorry….y sire." She managed to stutter out. He waved his hand to stop her speaking. "You are the only being I have not been able to read. Your face betrays nothing and you give me no clues in any other manner. So you are going to have to tell me what is going on inside your head for your training to work."

She simply continued to stare at him, mouth finally closed. Vegeta resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair in frustration. "Tell me what you feel…describe it to me if you must." Vegeta was a strategist who prided himself on knowing all the angles and a warrior who always had superior strength, wit, and power to rely on in battle. But Honour was one battle he was having trouble getting a strategy for.

Seeing the seriousness in her master's eyes Honour endeavored to answer him, thus far he had been a fair master and for Gohan's sake she did not wish to anger him. "I felt a rushing sensation in my veins all throughout my body." She described carefully.

Vegeta almost smirked that one was easy, excitement; excitement for the fight a true saiyan feeling. Of that he was very glad at least it had not been fear. "You were excited." He explained as though she were a child. "You enjoyed the sensation of power."

"Excited." She repeated adding yet another definition to her mental dictionary.

"What else do you feel?" Vegeta had never been one to talk about _feelings_ but then he had never met a woman as infuriating as Honour.

"I do not understand these…emotions…" She said carefully.

'That's confusion. At least I'm not the only one.' He thought. "Enough of this for now. Now that we have established THAT. Try punching my hands like before."

This time Honour actually did try and although her strength was much smaller in comparison to Vegeta's it was a start.

From across the room Bardock and Toma took a break to watch the exchange. "Was this what you saw in your vision?" Toma asked.

"Not exactly, but it's a start." Bardock answered with a conspiratorial smirk.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for that soldier you saw, no telling whether he's friend or foe. Sometimes I hate how vague your premonitions are." Toma said.

"Not my fault, I'd give them to you if I could." As he spoke his mind was instantly bombarded with many voices all speaking at once and quickly, almost too fast too decipher,

_Saiyans do not despair for behold _

_Hope still lives in the form of seven fold _

_Take heart in the stars. Search thee out thy kin. _

_Saiyan virtues recall. Find the power within._

_Within blood most fertile the magic abides_

_Three wishes alone will they provide_

_Choose wisely. Without a home they shant not survive._

_Power is grand. But only hope can keep us alive. _

The words garbled and many echoed and repeated left Bardock with a pounding headache but unmercifully his vision continued as his sight narrowed to one point. He saw Radditz and Turles griping about a long mission to a weak planet and Nappa telling them it was better to be away from Frieza than near to the bastard. They were walking down a busy thoroughfare in the space day when Radditz bumped into the soldier from his earlier vision!

All at once the words and images stop leaving Bardock sensory deprived and hunched over in the training room. Toma was asking him if he was alright and when he regained his vision he realized he had garnered attention from all the saiyans.

"Dad what's the matter?" Kakarott questioned.

Bardock shook his head and looked at Radditz meaningfully before righting himself and looking back to Kakarott and the others. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Damn it Bardock what is it this time?" Toma growled out through clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you when I know." He said before striding quickly across the training area to Vegeta and bowed to him whispering in his ear. "Sire, I have pressing matters of _state _to attend to, if you would excuse me."

Matters of State was Bardock's code for when he was having a vision. It had been decided by the Prince that his precognition needed to be kept a strict secret so as not to provoke undue attention from their paranoid _leader._

Vegeta had never believed in such silly things as magic and premonitions before, but Bardock made him a believer and he nodded knowing whatever he saw must have been mind boggling enough to unsettle the saiyan if it distracted him from training. "You are excused." Vegeta trusted the old soldier to tell him if the vision held anything pertinent to their situation so he allowed him to leave to sort it out.


	6. Pieces

_Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with any of the Dragonball Z characters or franchise. _

_Thanks all who favorited! I am sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but when you work 40-60 hours a week at the factory you really have little time for a life of any kind. _

_Well enough excuses here we go! _

Two months passed after that leading Bardock nowhere. He had spent many hours writing and rewriting the words from his vision over and over again, highlighting passages wracking his brain for anything that might be significant. There wasn't much left in the way of documentation of saiyan history or culture so he had to rely on memory alone, which was rather rusty at this point.

He wanted to ask the others for their input, but only 3 weeks after his premonition Nappa, Turles, and Radditz were sent off on a long mission followed shortly there after by the Prince and Kakarott, leaving just him Toma and that Halflings. Toma's memory was almost as rusty as his own and they had their hands full training and keeping an eye on the Halflings, they had strict protection orders from Vegeta. Before they all left Bardock made sure to reveal his vision to them and tell them to keep a weather eye out for the mysterious soldier.

On top of that his vision kept morphing and changing.

He was plagued not only with the words and the eyes but the sight of Nappa throwing the unknown soldier against a wall seemingly in a rage, of what appeared to be a saiyan tail although he could not see the owner, reminiscent images of Planet Vegeta's destruction, along with Honour looking frightened, and lastly Vegeta receiving a horrible beating.

He awoke with a start his dreams once again plagued with numerous fuzzy images and words. He sat up and grabbed his head, sweat running down his brow as he blinked rapidly to dislodge the images that still vividly flowed through his mind. 'What does it mean?' He thought to himself grumpily, this vision would drive him insane before long…

Later that same day Honour and Gohan sat at the table in the Prince's private chambers working on saiyan language work sheets that Toma and Bardock had made up for them to use and practice with. They rarely use it, but as with all things saiyan it is a matter of pride.

As Gohan struggles to pronounce a word Honour assists him and when he succeeds she actually smiles at him and he smiles back. This is by far one of her favorite things about her new life as a saiyan. Ever since that day when they first began their training and Vegeta insisted on her expressing her emotions she had come a long way. When Vegeta realized that getting her to describe her feelings was the only way to make her open up he instructed the other saiyans to encourage similar behavior. But no matter what, everyday up until Vegeta left for his mission he would ask her how she was feeling and she would describe it to him and he would explain. At first the whole thing just seemed to make him…agitated? But when she asked him about his emotions he said it was none of her business and ignored her for the rest of that day. His reaction bothered her which she also did not yet understand and although her instinct told her to leave it alone, but she remembered Vegeta's insistence that she show how she felt and she could see that he was the kind of man who believed in following through so she would do just that.

At dawn that morning she had left her and Gohan's room and looked into Vegeta's bedroom. He was already awake dressing himself. Once he had his shirt on she walked into the room. "Sire…" She whispered her head down.

"What is it?" He asked distractedly.

"I do not mean to overstep my bounds but I would like to apologize…if I have upset you."

He had stared at her saying nothing for a few moments before looking away and running a hand through his jagged mane. He breathed out and sat down on the bed.

He didn't appear to be going to answer her so she spoke again. "Am I incorrect sire?" She asked with a slightly raised brow. Vegeta saw her slight expression change and his eyes widened momentarily before he burst how laughing. It was so out of character for the overly stoic demi saiyan. It also meant progress, more than he dared hope in such a short time.

When he gained control of himself he looked back at her only to have to bite his tongue to keep from doing it again. Her eyebrow was raised even higher and her mouth gave nothing away but she was playing with her fingers. "Perhaps, this is not agitation?"

He gave a small smirk and stood up walking closer to her. "No Honour. I was not agitated only frustrated. I did not think we were making any progress with your emotions and when you asked me about my own I became…defensive. I too am used to hiding my emotions so am uneasy when they are pointed out so easily by others." He explained candidly.

Honour nodded. "I see. Frustrated is when something you want to happen is not. And defensive is both uneasy and frustrated. I understand all that, but why did you laugh just now?" She asked openly.

Vegeta shook his head and his smirk turned into a smile. *GASP* Honour's heart almost beat out of her chest at the sight of it. It was true and warm unlike anything she'd ever seen. Just like his laugh, truthfully the reason she had been playing with her hands was because of how his deep laugh resonated through her chest all the way into her bones and chest making her feel things…

"I laughed because I was wrong. You are making progress. For once you let your face show me what you felt instead of having to tell me."

"So you are pleased?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes. You should show your face this way more often." He said certainly his smile never wavering.

She sucked in a breath as she felt warmth run unbidden to her cheeks, she was positive that had never happened before.

"Thank you. You should do so as well. Your laughter is quite wonderful." She answered candidly although her cheeks reddened even further. The emotion behind it confused her as most emotions did but she was wary about asking about this one imparticular.

Vegeta simply smirked and humphed. "You think so?"

"I do." She said with utmost certainty.

"Well let's just say I do not have the luxury of being able to show my true emotions while in the service of Frieza. They would be seen as a weakness and used against me." He said as he turned away and reached for his shirt.

"This I understand." She said quickly in response.

Vegeta stopped mid movement and looked back at her, he seemed to just stare at her for a long moment his eyes wider than she'd ever seen as if this were the first time he'd ever seen her.

After what seemed an eternity to her he stepped forward gently reaching up to touch her cheek softly. She didn't so much as blink, but met his eyes none the less. That fire she had noticed the first day she had met him still remained, it made her tremble and its intensity still burned her mind's eye making her simultaneously want to look away and hold his gaze at the same time.

"I know you do…."

Was all he said before slowly turning away. After pulling on his shirt and armor and straightening them he turned back to her. "From now on do not hesitate to ask your questions and I will no longer hesitate to answer. Alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." She repeated evenly.

"I have to go, your breakfast will be here soon and Kakarott will come get you for training." He spoke all business again.

Ever since that morning things had been different…better…

She actually developed a better understanding and use of her emotions. Now she could even smile which she had previously never been able to do before. She and Gohan were excelling at their studies and both trained diligently with the rest. Honour would admit that she and Gohan had become rather close with the saiyans. Bardock was always kind helpful when he was around and a great teacher. Toma taught them as well, but he was more strict when it came to their cultural studies, but more fun loving in their training. Radditz was quiet and standoffish at his best, but Honour understood all too well why, but he was a good listener when it came to her. Turles and Kakarott were jokers in their own manner, always laughing, joking, and playing tricks on the other saiyans. They were as loyal as any and lived for training. They could be serious when the situation called for it, but they preferred an easy smile and a chuckle. Nappa was by far the oldest of their group and the grumpiest no doubt. He was a strict task master and only ever deferred to Vegeta. But each in their own way had endeared themselves to the two demi saiyans, they were everything the two had never had from fun loving big brothers to overprotective, strict, and grumpy uncles. But Vegeta, Vegeta was special. Honour was the most open with him and the most comfortable. She even noticed that he was the most open only when he was alone with her not with any of the other saiyans he had known much longer. And she knew that Gohan looked up to Vegeta. Vegeta was strict with the boy regarding training, rules, and protocol, but that made Gohan feel like a part of something important and at night after dinner the three of them would sit at the table and Vegeta would ask them about what they learned that day.

Then one day Vegeta, Kakarott, and Turles were sent on a long distance mission and the very next day Radditz and Nappa too, leaving them with only Toma and Bardock for company. Vegeta gave them strict instructions regarding the Halflings' safety. Vegeta knew that with him gone some of Frieza's soldiers would take the opportunity to mess with Honour and Gohan so he had them change their schedule. Now they trained at night and didn't leave the room during the day unless escorted by Toma or Bardock. Most of their lessons and company during that time had been from Toma as Bardock was hold up in his room working on a project, or so Toma said.

It wasn't so bad Toma did his best to make sure they weren't bored, her thoughts ceased their wandering as Honour and Gohan put their books away in preparation for bed.

"Honour?" Gohan asked in a whisper as he climbed into bed. "Yes." She answered.

"Do you miss Vegeta?"

Honour blinked at him in confusion.

"I mean do you like having him around better than when he's away?" The five year old explained carefully.

Honour didn't have to think about it. "Yes. I do miss him."

"Me too." Gohan said confidently as he snuggled into Honour to sleep.

As Honour began to nod off she started to think about all the feelings she had for Vegeta. Some she understood and others she had never voiced to him or any of the other saiyans. She was afraid of them, but she knew not why, she was even more afraid of speaking of them, but as sleep claimed her she resolved to talk to Vegeta about them when he returned, once and for all.

Somewhere flying through space Vegeta was thinking about Honour too. In the beginning the Halflings had been little more than an annoyance. He was honor bound to protect them as the last of his kind, but Honour's distinct lack of instincts as well as unquestioning obedience grated his nerves. He never thought someone being totally obedient to his word would be so aggravating. Then worse he had to be _nice_ to them. There was nothing _nice_ about Vegeta and then one day in a shocking turn of forwardness she asked him about his emotions. Thinking back on it, it really was an impressive feat for her to have approached him on the subject but at the time he had been short on patience and lost it. "That is not your business and I suggest you mind your own." He growled at her. Vegeta was not one to share his emotions. His mind was a place no one should go, even he himself would fare better if he could forget many of his memories.

He was even more shocked when she came to him the next morning apologizing for upsetting him. This time not only did he realize the amount of courage it took to ask him, but when he looked into her eyes he saw that she really truly cared what he thought of her, his judgment meant everything to her and that was a heady feeling for the Prince. He laughed whole heartedly at the image she presented, his men were loyal but this… was on a whole other level entirely and he had to laugh at just how wrong he was about her.

He couldn't bring himself to crush her good outlook of him so…

_He gave a small smirk and stood up walking closer to her. "No Honour. I was not agitated only frustrated. I did not think we were making any progress with your emotions and when you asked me about my own I became…defensive. I too am used to hiding my emotions so am uneasy when they are pointed out so easily by others." He explained candidly. _

_Honour nodded. "I see. Frustrated is when something you want to happen is not. And defensive is both uneasy and frustrated. I understand all that, but why did you laugh just now?" She asked openly. _

Vegeta shook his head and his smirk turned into a smile. Every second he was finding out he was wrong about Honour, in the last ten minutes he had showed her more of her true self then in the whole of the last few weeks. Seeing her eyes alight and her facial muscles move and twitch sent a burst of feelings through him, one's he did not even recognize.

"_I laughed because I was wrong. You are making progress. For once you let your face show me what you felt instead of having to tell me." _

"_So you are pleased?" She asked uncertainly. _

Those feelings _he_ couldn't name intensified and a strange calm fell over him

"Yes. You should show your face this way more often." He said certainly his smile never wavering. As her cheeks reddened he felt his chest tighten.

"_Thank you. You should do so as well. Your laughter is quite wonderful." She answered candidly although her cheeks reddened even further. _

Although Vegeta could feel his heart pounding and more of the unusual feelings burst through him he schooled his features not to show. Vegeta simply smirked and humphed. "You think so?"

"_I do." She said with utmost certainty. _

"_Well let's just say I do not have the luxury of being able to show my true emotions while in the service of Frieza. They would be seen as a weakness and used against me." _As reality began to return he forced himself to turn away so that he could fully tamp down his rapidly beating heart.

"_This I understand." She said quickly in response. _

Vegeta stopped mid movement and looked back at her. Her response stopped his heart cold but the tightness in his chest remained. He stared at her finally seeing that the two of them were just like. He knew what he had suffered and how it had affected him, but he could only begin to imagine the horrors Honour had lived with. They had to be just as bad as his own, for her to hide her emotions so deeply. He finally understood. They were not so different as he thought. Looking into those soft blue eyes and remembering the way the corners of her mouth twitched when she was thinking deeply about something, he suddenly wanted to protect her now, more so than ever….

_After what seemed an eternity to her he stepped forward gently reaching up to touch her cheek softly. She didn't so much as blink, but met his eyes none the less. _

"_I know you do…." _

After that he felt much more at ease with Honour, perhaps more so than he had with anyone. She was very bright and inquisitive and he enjoyed her company. He forced himself not to think about how beautiful she was as well. However, it was more than a little difficult when you are flying along at warp speed through space for days with nothing but your thoughts.

She had been beautiful that first night her shining gold hair and that white and gold gown making her look like an angel. Now after a few months of regular meals, more sleep, and training, she was a goddess. The sight of her in uniform was enough to make the man in him sit up and pant, just thinking of how she would look in that concubine's gown now….made him stand at attention. He didn't want to contemplate why he was so attracted to her, his life was already complicated enough.

He did realize however months since her first progress that what he wanted most was to just hold Honour and make her forget all the evil she had seen and endured and hope that she could do the same for him. It was a crazy dream, but it was the first good dream he'd had in his life.

A few days later in the early morning hours Honour was leaving Bardock's quarters. Toma had brought her their earlier in hopes that maybe her presence would help Bardock's mental blockage. When she asked Toma what was the matter with him Toma said all would be explained in due course.

Sure enough Bardock had revealed to her his vision and asked for her help in deciphering it. Honour did not have much insight into the words or actions of his visions and her presence did not seem to help jog his thought process either. He was thinking so hard he fell asleep overcome from the exertion of the past months. Honour decided to go back to her quarters to do the same.

Unescorted she moved down the corridor, there were several soldiers coming and going but she thought nothing of it as she kept her head down and they all seemed to not notice her. She never noticed the shadow that crept up behind her in the corridor. A firm hand grasped her by the arm and spun her around, she held in her surprise only allowing her eyes to widen slightly and her strength was not yet enough to hold back from this particular attacker.

"Well well well what have we here? The saiyan pet?" It was the slimy voice of the disgusting creature known as Lord Zarbon. Honour immediately froze up; keeping her face blank and her gaze to the floor. "Coming back so late from Bardock's room I see? … How kind of Vegeta to share his concubine with his subordinates?"

Honour looked up slightly eyes keeping below his eye line but in alignment with his jaw. "He does not share me." She said as firmly as she could although goosebumps were rising all over her back from his presence. It was not a lie, but the assumption on which it was based was completely false so she had no problem in responding to the question itself, which otherwise her honesty would have prohibited.

"No?" Zarbon chuckled darkly. "Of course not. Those idiot saiyans wouldn't know what to do with you if given the chance. They probably make you cook and clean and nothing else." His voice was laced with sugar sweet fake sympathy before he pulled her up close to him so that she could feel his hard flesh against her leg. "But I know exactly what to do with you."

Zarbon took her by the waist and pushed her into the wall…..

Meanwhile Bardock awoke to find himself alone in his chambers. After he oriented himself back to the waking world, anxiety set in. 'Oh shit!' He jumped up and clumsily grabbed for his scouter. He pushed a button before speaking, "Toma. We have a problem." He said hurriedly rushing out of the room.

Honour was emotionally numb when Zarbon threw her against the wall, but one thought did cross her mind that worried her. Zarbon's hand was very near to her tail, she knew that if he found out she was a saiyan; she, Gohan, Vegeta, and all the others would all be in grave danger. As Zarbon leaned into her he whispered, "Tell me is the Prince any good in bed?" Zarbon's face was uncomfortably close to her neck and she found his breath on her to be, disgusting. Mercifully a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him firmly back. "She is Vegeta's property Zarbon and I know he did not give you permission to touch her." Toma ground out through his teeth, his anger barely held back. It took all his willpower just to pull Zarbon back, when all he wanted was to throw him against the opposite wall. Zarbon pulled back and slowly allowed his hand to slip away from Honour. Bardock was right behind Toma and quickly pulled Honour back behind him.

Zarbon chuckled low. "Tell the Prince he should take better care of his, property, if he doesn't want to lose it." He said cryptically. "Till we meet again." He whispered to her as he turned and disappeared down the corridor.

Three days passed and finally two familiar space pods docked at the main space day of the Kold Army. The moment Vegeta stepped out of his pod he was met with the apprehensive looks of Toma and Bardock. "What is going on?" He asked skeptically, his frown deepening as well as the crease in his eyebrows.

"Sire, something is wrong with Honour." Toma said.

Vegeta felt his chest constrict violently and he was out of his pod striding quickly for the exit.

"What did you do?" He grumbled under his breath as he moved, Toma and Bardock trying to keep up with his stride. Kakarott trailed behind confused about the urgency, but none the less alert.

"Honour left my room unescorted and was cornered in the hall by…Zarbon." Bardock explained haltingly as they walked.

Vegeta growled. "You FOOLS!"

He reached his quarters to find Honour lying curled up on her side on his bed staring blankly into space, even as Gohan attempted to gain her attention. "Come on Honour….please…" He begged in a whisper.

Vegeta quickly moved to her side causing Gohan to snap his head up and stare at him with pleading eyes.

"She's been like this for 3 days…." Bardock almost whispered in the background.

"She hasn't eaten, hasn't slept, hasn't even moved." Toma elaborated.

Vegeta sat down on the bed near her feet and just stared at her for a few moments. He couldn't stand to see her this way. It was even worse than the emotionless shell she was when they found her. "Honour…" He called out to her. "Honour, I am here. You're safe now. "

He wanted so badly to touch her to try to give something resembling comfort, but with his whole squadron in the room it was unlikely he would try, and he was sure his touch would only frighten her more.

He studied her careful for a few moments hoping she would snap out of it, but nothing changed.

"Vegeta…" Toma's voice came softly. "We're sorry…"

"Vegeta…" Another little voice came from his knee. He looked down to see Gohan staring up at him with intense eyes. "Save her. Please." He pleaded.

Vegeta was stunned by what he saw in the boy's eyes; although he recognized the desperation well he was unfamiliar with what else he saw it could only be described as absolute admiration and hope. This boy believed that he could save her, would accept nothing less. Such trust….he had never had and rarely seen.

But he was not so certain as the boy that he could bring her back and that knowledge chilled him down to his soul. 'This must be what it feels like to be a father….' He thought, to have someone's total trust and admiration, but having done nothing to deserve it.

They simply continued to stare at each other for a moment more while Vegeta tried to think of something to say...

"Vegeta…?" A soft voice called out from next to him. His eyes shot wide as he turned to look at Honour. "Vegeta?" She repeated again blinking.

"Yes, it's me I'm here. I'm here Honour." He turned to face her and her eyes slowly began to focus and she slowly sat up. She was disoriented for a few moments before her eyes locked onto him and she threw herself into his arms. " Vegeta! Vegeta! I'm so sorry!" She said her breath heaving her face showing only the slightest signs of panic and distress. Vegeta put his arms around her holding her close to comfort her as well as himself.

Before he could respond to her outburst she continued. "I should never have left Bardock's room unattended, I wasn't thinking…I….I…"

The moment Zarbon had laid hands on Honour her conscious mind had retreated leaving her in a numb daze. It was a defense mechanism she had always had, but now with the new exposure of her emotions it was not so easy for her to return to lucidity. She was trapped in a void without sound, sight, or smell. Her mind just racing; replaying the last few moments before she blacked out and also a face, the face of the only man who could wake her from the nightmare….Vegeta.

She'd heard his voice but thought it simply her mind continuing to torture her until she heard his name spoken and from her subconscious it was like an echo in the distance, but it was enough to pull her back.

Vegeta held her arms tightly and looked up into her downturned face. "It's alright. Are you…alright?" He said hurriedly looking her over for any injuries.

"I am…" She looked over to Bardock and Toma. "They saved me just in time." Her eyes soft as she spoke, thankful for their rescue. She turned back to Vegeta seeing him looking tense and his jaw tight with anger. She instantly knew why and grabbed onto his arms. "Please don't be angry with them Vegeta, it's my fault. And they saved me. Thank you." She said with a small smile pointed at Toma and Bardock.

They nodded in reply and smiled back glad the little Halfling was alright.

Vegeta's face softened as he looked at Honour's sincere expression a soft smile playing at the corner of her mouth. How he had missed that look. How he had missed her.

"Alright." He said to appease her. She then did something unexpected and once again latched onto him reaching her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her face into his neck. He was surprised not only because he had never been hugged before but also because he never expected the reaction from her. The truth was Honour was still shaken and the only thing that could ground her to keep her from falling back into oblivion was Vegeta. She simply had to be close to him, he was the strongest man she ever knew and the kindest, she knew she was safe with him. He sat perfectly still while she hugged him although raising his eyes to glare at Toma and Bardock letting them know that regardless of who Honour placed the blame on they were still going to be beaten later.

Honour only moved when she felt Gohan tugging at her dress. She turned to look at him and smiled softly. "It's good to have you back Honour…." Gohan said shakily trying not to break down and cry in happiness that Honour was alright. She was the only familiar thing in his life, without her he didn't feel like he could continue.

"Gohan, I am sorry I worried you." She said softly kissing his head. She patted his cheek and her smile brightened, as she tried to encourage him and praise his bravery. She knew he would never want to show weakness in front of the saiyan warriors he so admired. She was only glad that the boy she had come to see as her own was not with her that morning. She shuttered to think what might of happened…

Vegeta stopped glaring at his men for a moment before turning back to Honour and Gohan. "Kakarott and I have to go report to Frieza on our mission, but I'll be back as soon as I can." He squeezed her shoulders and patted Gohan's shoulder as he stood walking over to Toma and Bardock. "It is against my better judgment to leave her with you, for any period of time, but I have no choice. Make sure she eats something and do NOT let her relapse! I will send Kakarott to relieve you when our report is finished then the two of you can meet me in the training chamber…."

He hissed the last part before turning back to Honour. "Toma and Bardock will stay here with you until I return."

Honour nodded. He could already see her walls coming up, her eyes dimming and her face losing its glow, he didn't want to leave her, but if he didn't report to Frieza immediately he would only draw more attention to himself and that's the last thing he wanted. It would only put Honour and Gohan in danger…

While Vegeta completed his business with Frieza, Toma and Bardock did their best to keep Honour distracted. They made sure she ate, and for once she actually ate like a saiyan, hungry from her days in a trance. She asked Bardock if he had made any progress in his visions? "None I'm afraid. It seems we will just have to see how things pan out."

He did not tell her that he believed the fear he had seen from her in his vision was from her encounter with Zarbon, meaning that other actions in his dream sequence could very well be set in motion. That alone made him feel twice as guilty, as if he had somehow set up her torment with his vision and his careless actions.

When Kakarott returned, Toma and Bardock resolutely marched to the training room for their punishment….

Two hours later, Vegeta had beaten Bardock until he couldn't stand leaving Toma only a little better so he could drag his counterpart to the Regen tank. Beating them had relieved some of his stress but again he would only feel better when he was sure Honour was alright.

When he entered his chambers he found Honour sitting at the table her hair freshly damp from the shower dressed in her nightgown with Gohan on her lap reading from an Earthling book, one of several Bardock had brought back from the planet the day they found the two Halflings. Bardock was a scholar at heart and he always tried to save some text from the planets they destroyed, sating his academic pallet and in his own way trying to fill the void that was left because nothing of the saiyan history had been saved, there had been no time, now all they had was what they remembered, and assuage the guilt, that had plagued him since he was given his gift of premonition, guilt that multiplied to almost crushing proportions every day, and unlike the rest of the saiyans he could not block it out or justify it accept through the keeping of these texts.

It was a book of 'fairytales' what those were Vegeta had no idea, but they seemed to be myths meant for children and although the boy didn't need any more weakness Vegeta couldn't bring himself to stop the comforting scene before him. Gohan only looked up for a moment when he came in but Honour stroked his hair tenderly letting him know he could continue. Honour however looked up at him, her eyes instantly brightening when he came through the door. She smiled at him and watched him as he silently dismissed Kakarott and ordered dinner for himself. He smirked back at her as he excused himself for a shower.

He returned wearing nothing but his training shorts, the food he ordered had arrived and as Gohan read he sat down at the table with them and ate his dinner.

It was comfortable…more comfortable than Honour and Vegeta had ever been, and it felt right.

A short time later Gohan's eyes began to droop and his words began to slur. Honour kissed his head and whispered, "Time for bed Gohan."

"But…I'm not…tired…" He stammered with a yawn. Honour said nothing as she closed the book which fell from his sleepy fingers easily and lifted him, carrying him to their room.

"Honour…" Vegeta called softly stopping her. She turned back to look at him as he sat half looking towards her and half away. "Yes, Vegeta?" She asked softly.

"After you put him to bed would you come back out here?" He requested in a cordial command.

"Of course." She answered, turning back to the small adjacent room.

In the few moments that elapsed between her exit and her return Vegeta's mind raced second guessing himself…

He wanted to be near Honour and he was not willing to let her go even for the night, but he did not want to make her uncomfortable…

He did not have much time to ponder as she returned. He stood and walked towards his bed in the separated space of the chamber. "Will you…" He struggled with his request more used to commands. "Will you rest with me tonight?" He said uncertainly looking at her feet. She didn't answer right away and he was afraid she had misunderstood and was now frightened of him. Quickly he looked up into her face and she was simply staring at him blankly only her eyes betraying her scattered thoughts.

In reality Honour was not afraid of Vegeta, in fact she was glad for his offer to share his bed, she wanted nothing more than to be close to him still shaken from her encounter with Zarbon and she had missed him so much while he was away on his mission she just wanted to be near him. She was worried however about leaving Gohan alone, he had been so upset about her trauma. Finally her face softened a little and her eyes met his, "What about Gohan…?" She questioned.

Vegeta was set at ease instantly, knowing her fear was of leaving the boy alone and not of him. "He will be fine." Vegeta assured her as he pulled back the covers. He slipped into bed sliding over to the far side. A moment later Honour slid in behind him, without any hesitation she curled against his side and he let his arm wrap around behind her, her head cradled against his chest, her hair close enough for him to smell her. She had the most unique scent he had ever smelled, it defied description. It was clean and deep, and he wanted to wallow in it.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Vegeta spoke, his voice hoarse in the dark, "I missed you."

She was silent but he felt her quick breathing against his bare chest before she finally whispered, "Thank you."

Her soft words caused something to swell in Vegeta's chest, something he might call his heart.

Two weeks later…

Three angry saiyans stomped down the halls of the space day on their return from the med bay where they had just spent several hours in the rejuvenation tanks thanks to Zarbon…

"That bastard." Radditz grumbled from between clenched teeth. "This is no way for an elite soldier of rank to be treated!" He growled clenching his fists to mirror his jaw.

"Since when does rank matter in a tyranny?" Turles bit out sarcastically.

Nappa snorted before turning his gaze on the shorter saiyan spitting out, "If that's the case then why is Zarbon so special?"

"Easy," Radditz chimed in, "Because he's fuc…" He was cut off by a glare and a raised hand from Turles. "Finish that sentence and I will pull out your tongue and electrocute you with it." Radditz shrugged and they continued walking while Radditz ranted.

"He KNEW it would take us 3 weeks to get to that planet. We told him it was a barren wasteland with almost no life, but HE INSISTED we look for resources and take care of any life forms just in case. Because of HIM we wasted a week and came up with nothing! Then 3 weeks to get back and he BLAMES us!" The blame, the insults, and the public beating; they were all reliving yet another injustice in their lives.

"Someday we'll fight back." Nappa commented in a whisper. "And then it won't be so funny…. Until then we should be grateful for any mission that gives us a chance to get away from Frieza and train." He continued clenching his fists and growling low.

"That'll be the day…" Turles added sarcastically.

There was silence between them for a few moments before Turles chuckled and through a gleaming grin at Radditz. "It would be fun to wipe that stupid smirk off his face though."

The two younger saiyans nodded at each other conspiratorially as the three continued down the hall.

Meanwhile coming down the hallway the other way was a young soldier. No one could miss the anxious look in his brown eyes even though he held himself rigid, his posture straight, his shoulders squared; the tension in his body palpable. He did not come to the main space day often and was usually assigned to a scouting outpost in the outermost rim. Being around so many elites was making him nervous not to mention he had a briefing with Zarbon.

The young soldier could put up a good fight and it wasn't so much the strength of the soldiers that bothered him, but it was a well known fact that the halls of the main space day of the Kold empire were full of underhanded deals and 'slimy' creatures. Such things the soldier could not defend against. As he walked he reached a busy stretch of hallway where he was jostled and shoved aside by some large smelly blobs, not nearly elites, but large and intimidating in smell alone. Disoriented and more than a little perturbed he was too busy throwing a glare over his shoulders at the passersby when he ran head long into a wall of muscle, formerly known as Radditz….

When he looked up he met the faces of three highly annoyed borderline angry walls of muscle. He tried to push past them with no luck, for none of them would budge. "Move." He barked out.

"Come again?" Radditz growled.

"I said, move." The young warrior replied seemingly unafraid. Radditz picked up the soldier by the collar of his uniform and threw him against the wall. "Watch your mouth pipsqueak!"

Nappa not wanting to be left out of a good razzing, poked the soldiers armor hard with his fingers a few times. "You picked the wrong day to mess with us chicken wing." He ended his taunt with a knuckle graze to the chin which caused the warrior to growl. He struggled against the hold of the saiyans but to no avail. He seemed determined and perhaps stupidly brave about the whole thing until…he saw their tails.

The young man seemed to freeze up, his eyes opening wide for a few moments and his breath coming short.

Nappa and Radditz chuckled seeing his fear. "We've had a really hard day and you seem like just the guy for us to take it out on." It was Radditz turn to taunt.

Nappa pulled back an arm preparing to punch the cornered victim when in a flash Turles grabbed his fist forcing him to a stop.

Nappa threw him a disgusted look. "You dare to stop me Turles? I ought to…"

"Do me a favor and shut up for a minute Nappa…" Turles stated nonchalantly not even looking at the fuming elder saiyan.

"Notice anything familiar…" He continued nodding towards their intended target.

Radditz and Nappa both looked back to the soldier and looked him up and down which made the soldier tense up more.

They didn't seem to be reaching any conclusions on their own so Turles helped out. "The eyes…"

Sure enough the soldier had brown eyes….

Exactly what they had been on the lookout for…

It hit the other two saiyans instantly…this situation was exactly like that which Bardock described to them from his vision.

Napped leaned in close to the warrior and eyed his suspiciously. "What's your name chicken wing?"

The warrior didn't answer simply pinned Nappa with a glare of intense hate.

After a moment of tense silence Nappa pounded the wall right next to the man's head. The man didn't flinch only blinked as Nappa screamed out. "What's your name?", patience gone.

A couple seconds passed as the soldier collected his frayed thoughts and spoke evenly. "Eirian."

Before any more questioned could be asked a voice they all despised was heard from the left. "Enough. Didn't I just administer a beating to you three?"

Zarbon stood staring boredly at the altercation.

"Yeah…" Radditz answered with gritted teeth.

"What seems to be the problem? Are you feeling so inadequate you have to prove yourself by bludgeoning a little scout?" Zarbon continued his expression changing into a teasing smirk.

"No problems. We were just having a friendly conversation." Turles answered a little more smoothly. With that Radditz and Nappa let Eirian slide back down the wall to stand on his own power.

"Well then if you would be so kind as to release him. He has an appointment with me."

Zarbon's words caused a shiver of disgust to run down Eirian's back. As Zarbon beckoned him to follow, Eirian almost preferred having his face beat in by some enraged saiyans to going with the creepy lord. Before he turned the corner he looked back to find all three saiyans watching him intently. He couldn't help but think this, was bad.

_Part of Bardock's vision has come to pass, the brown eyed soldier has been discovered, but what does it all mean, tune in next time on Fallen Stars and Guardian Angels! _


End file.
